A Man With A Magic Box
by Jay.Emerald
Summary: His eyes widened when he saw a blue box suddenly materialized in the motel's parking lot.


Fandom : SuperWho

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to their respective owners

8 year old Dean sat on the chair next to the window. He looked outside into the darkness, wondering when his dad was going to come back. Sam was fast asleep, took a long time and effort to put him to bed but he managed to do it, like he always did. They were staying in a cheap motel room in the middle of Virginia. His dad had been gone for 3 days and he had nothing to do. He couldn't sleep, his dad told him not to leave the motel. Well,he didn't want to do that either, he didn't want to leave Sam alone. So, he just sat there, waiting for his dad, although it seemed that Daddy wouldn't comeback anytime soon. That's when he heard a humming, wheezing noise from the darkness ahead. His eyes widened when he saw a blue box suddenly materialized in the motel's parking lot.

He looked through his window as a tall man wearing a tweed jacket and bow tie came out from the box. He looked around his surrounding then he saw Dean, and the man smiled to him and walked toward their motel room. Dean felt terrified for a moment. For all he knew, that man could be dangerous and yet something about his smile told him that he wasn't a bad guy. It wasn't long until he heard a knock on the door. He was hesitated to open it. Dad said not to open the door to anyone but him. But Dean really curious about that man, so after a long while, he grabbed a knife from the nearest table and he finally decided to open the door.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor!" the man said cheerfully. He looked at Dean with the knife and instantly raised his hands in surrender. "Whoa! I'm not armed! I just need your help" Dean observed him and found nothing suspicious except his blue box that can suddenly appeared.

Getting no answer, he then said again "Oh you must be confused. What time is it?" he glanced at his watch then continued, "2 in the morning! Sorry to come this late! Time's a bit wobbly… I need your help; my TARDIS gone wrong and she suddenly landed here. Anyway, why are you still awake? And can you please, put away that knife?" Dean stared at the man before him, contemplating if he should trust this man or not.

He finally put away his knife, let the man in and asked "who are you, really? And what's that box?"

"I told you, I'm the Doctor and that box called the TARDIS, my TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

"I don't know what you are saying, mister. But what exactly do you need help with?" Dean frowned, still didn't completely trust this weird man.

"Well, do you mind if I stay here for a while? The TARDIS needs to refuel, shouldn't take too long, though; couples of minutes, an hour at most. I'm surprised there's rift energy here, she really knows better!" answered the Doctor.

"she?"

"yeah, my TARDIS"

"Why here?" Dean muttered.

"I don't know, she brought me here; and there is no other place in this area that I can go because it is in the middle of the night. Besides, you're still , what's your name, little boy?" The Doctor answered, still with his cheerful smile that somehow made Dean felt comfortable around him.

"Dean. My name is Dean. And you are?"

"I've told you, I'm The Doc…"

"The Doctor yeah, you told me. But DoctorWho? People can't simply call you The Doctor, that would be weird"

The Doctor grinned, and then said "oh I love it when someone asks that question. I'm The Doctor, just the Doctor. Call me Doctor" He ruffled Dean's hair. Dean just looked at him unbelievably. He was such a strange man, this doctor; a madman who liked to rambling.

"Okay, Doctor. Whatever" Dean shrugged, "Now what?"

"Now you can go to bed while I'm sitting here waiting for my TARDIS to refuel."

"No! I can't just sleep while there is a stranger inhabiting my room. Besides, I don't feel sleepy" Dean rolled his eyes. He didn't know what this man was doing in his place, he didn't know his real intention, or if he was truly a good guy or someone who would harm him and Sammy while his Dad was away. Realization struck him and he suddenly felt afraid. This man could be dangerous.

"Okay then!" his voice woke Dean from his own thought. "Talk to me then, I'd like to hear your story, Dean. Are you alone? Where's everybody? Where's your parents?" the Doctor asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Why would I tell you that? You're the stranger, why don't you tell your story first?" Dean demanded.

The Doctor laughed and then answered "Oh you are clever. Whoa" There's a noise coming from the box and it surprised them both. "Seems like she's done refueling. Tell you what, come with me and see my magic box!" he told Dean and then he came out from the motel and walked toward the telephone box.

"Wait, Doctor!" Dean followed him still with his curiosity. The Doctor didn't slow down a bit. Dean hesitated to follow him. He stopped in front of the motel door. So far, this man had done nothing so suspicious or tried to harm him. In fact, he acted like a child, just like Sammy. The way he explained everything was like a five-year-olds explained about their days at preschool to their parents; so… enthusiastic. And his smile, that broad smile never left his face. It was so sincere and genuine. So, out of curiosity, he dared to follow this man. Besides, that box wasn't too far away. It's just about 10 meters from the motel. Everything will be okay, he convinced himself.

When Dean did come out from the motel, he found the Doctor standing outside the box, waiting for him. He walked closer and the Doctor looked him in the eyes then said, "You ready? You will like it!" Dean nodded. The Doctor opened the door with a snap of his fingers and just waited there. Dean, decided that there's no turning back now, took a step inside the TARDIS and stopped instantly.

"I must be dreaming…" Dean's eyes widen. He stood there, unmoving; astonished by the sight before him. He went outside and examined every corner of the box. Nothing's weird. From the outside, it'sjust a small ordinary police telephone box that he ever saw once in a British movie, and it could contain just one person in the box. But on the inside, it had the whole room, literally; one big hall the size of a museum. It made his head hurt, so he went back to the Doctor.

"This is a dream, right? It has to be." he asked with a confused look.

The Doctor smirked and brought Dean back into the TARDIS. "You haven't sleep, Dean. How can you be dreaming if you are not sleeping?"

"But… but, it is bigger on the inside!" Dean said, still in denial.

He smiled. "Yes, it is. It's my ship. It can travel through space and time and, since you're being so kind to me…" The Doctor knelt down to level with him, his hands on Dean's shoulders and he looked him in the eyes, "do you fancy a trip?"

Dean didn't know what to answer his question. He still couldn't belief what he just saw. He still thought tha the was just dreaming. But then again, if it was a dream, it was a very vivid one. The thought of having a trip with this Doctor seemed so appealing. Dean had been staying in the motel for three days with nothing to do, except for watching TV and waiting for Dad and taking care of Sammy. Wait, Sammy. He couldn't leave Sammy alone. What was he thinking? He shouldn't even leave the motel room. Dad would be angry if he found out about this.

"No, Doctor. I mean… I'd love to, but I can't" he looked down.

"Why?" the Doctor tilted his head. Felt rather confused because almost everyone he asked was more than willing to travel with the TARDIS.

"It's, Sammy… I can't leave him"

"Who's Sammy?" the Doctor asked concernedly

"My brother. He is just four years old. Dad is out for his business and I should stay with Sam."

"Such a good big brother" the Doctor stroked his hair. "Dean, the TARDIS can also travel through time, we can always go back in time, like we've never been going at all."

"But, still… I can't leave Sammy alone. And I should go back to the motel now" Dean took a step back.

"But Dean, you deserve it. There is a whole universe waiting for you" The Doctor still trying to convince Dean. He thought that this kid needed a little entertainment. He was nothing like any other eight years old kids. He could say that Dean is not kid anymore. He could see it from his eyes. He didn't know what his problem was, he also didn't know what he'd been through, but he knew that this kid carried a fair amount of weight on his shoulder. This eight years old kid felt responsible for his brother. No, not just responsible. Dean must have loved his brother very much that he refused to go with him.

"Thank you, Doctor, for showing me this awesome ship of yours" Dean smiled at him before he walked out of the TARDIS.

"Dean, wait!" Dean stopped and turned to face the Doctor."Remember me, eh? For we will meet again"

He just smiled and continued to walk toward his motel room. Yeah, this is definitely a dream. He thought as he closed the motel door and went to his bedroom. His and Sammy's bedroom. He checked on Sammy who was still sleeping soundly and then he climbed to his own bed. Dean was still grinning when he closed his eyes.


End file.
